Love of Pain
by wyverna
Summary: A FreddyKatie fic, will Freddy and Katie go out, and if they do, will he discover her secret? Katie's POV, rated PG13 for mild language in Chapters 3 onwards. NOW COMPLETED!
1. Freddy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one.  
  
I opened the door and went in. Home at last. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked into the living room.  
"Hi, mom!" I called, cheerfully. "What's for dinner?"  
I heard a groan, and looked down. My mom was lying on the couch.  
"`What's for dinner?`" she slurred.  
Oh no, I thought. She's drunk again. Looks like I'll have to go hungry again  
I wasn't that bothered, though. I'd lived with her for years, and so I was used to it. She was getting worse, lately, and I was slightly worried. I decided the best thing I could do at the minute was to get out of there. I ran to the hall, picked up my bag and went outside. I got on my skateboard, and went to one of the few places I knew I'd always be welcome.  
Freddy answered the door, looking like he'd just got out of bed. I remembered, he'd been off sick today. I made an excuse up, so it looked like I hadn't forgotten.  
"Hi, Freddy!" I greeted him. "Feeling better?"  
He smiled, looking like he was genuinely pleased to see me. At the sight of that smile my heart flopped. I'd had a crush on him since third- grade, and he'd never known. Only Summer knew, my best friend.  
"I came to bring you this!" I said, and rummaged around in my bag, hoping there was something there I could give to him. I found some candy that I'd got at recess, and not eaten.  
"Here you go!" I smiled, and handed them to him. He grinned.  
"My favorites! Thanks, Katie!"  
Phew, I thought.  
"Um, got to go now, Freddy. See you later!"  
He beamed, and shut the door.  
I hopped on my skateboard, and headed off to Summer's. 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one.  
  
At last I arrived at Summer's house. I knocked on the door, but her mom answered.  
"Oh, hello, Katie dear. I'm sorry, but Summer's not in right now. She mentioned something about a business meeting...? I think she might have gone over to Mr. Finn's apartment. I'll call her if you like."  
"No, it's okay, Mrs. Hathaway. I'll see her at school tomorrow, anyway."  
After Summer's mom closed the door, I realized there was no longer any place where I was always welcome. I realized there was no such thing. I decided to go home.  
  
----------------------------------------The Next Day, At School------------- --------------------  
  
Algebra, I thought. Always good for a nap. I slumped down in my chair, and rested my head on my arms.  
A bolt of pain shot through me, and I jolted upright. I could feel the tears beginning to fall.  
"Katie!" said the teacher. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, Miss..." I trailed off.  
"Well then, Katie." Said the teacher. "I think you'd better sit outside, then."  
The tears began to pour down my face. I didn't usually cry, but then the cuts weren't usually this deep. I walked outside, pulling on the long sleeves of my top, so no-one else could see the bandages. Summer and Marta had already noticed, and I'd told them the same story, I'd been riding my bike and fallen off. I'd landed on some glass. My doctor thought that, my friends thought that, my family thought that...only my mom and I knew the truth.  
But I'd heard it so many times; I was starting to believe it, too.  
I rested my head on my knees, and began to drift off again...  
...!  
The door to the nurse's office was right opposite where I was sat, and as I listened, I heard the nurse say the same two words.  
"Freddy Jones."  
I listened intently.  
"Your mother sent you back today, she said you're feeling better and that she thinks you're well enough to go back to school. Do you agree with her?"  
"No, I think I need to have a few more days off."  
As I listened, I couldn't help smiling. Typical Freddy, always trying to have as little as possible time at school.  
"Well, I agree with your mother, so I think you had better get to your first class, which is?"  
Algebra! I realized with a shock. Freddy Jones has Algebra first lesson! Which means that he was going to have to go right in this door next to me! I hunched down even further, and folded my arms over my head. I didn't want him to see me when I had been crying. I'd never seen him like that, and I didn't want him to see me like this. I heard the door swing closed, and I heard his footsteps getting closer, closer, yes! They'd gone past, into the classroom. I sat up, trying to hear what was going on.  
"Freddy Jones." Said the teacher. "Late as usual. I'm not listening to your many excuses this time. Out!"  
"But miss!" said Freddy.  
"Out!" yelled the teacher.  
"Okay, okay." I heard him muttering under his breath. I hunched up again, waiting for the moment when he would come out of the classroom and be sure to see me. 


	3. Who Cares?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one.  
  
Waterbug7: Haha! You will have to read on!  
  
ShortStuff1: Thank you!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I have changed the first chapter just for you!  
  
Lilenimen: I will do all I can.  
  
Electricxrain: I tried to write this story so people could identify. Kinda.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
I heard Freddy sit down. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he noticed me. I felt his breath on my hair. I knew he was leaning over me.  
"Katie?" he said, sounding unsure of whether it was me or not. "Katie?"  
I just ignored him, hoping that he'd go away and leave me alone, although I knew deep down that he wouldn't.  
"Katie." He said. I realized that he knew it was me now. I realized that he wouldn't leave me alone.  
"Katie!" he held my shoulders and shook me lightly. I looked up.  
"What?" I knew I must look a mess, I could tell by his reaction. My mascara must have run, and my eyeliner. When I'd wiped my eyes, it must have smudged across my face. But in a second the shock was gone from his face, and the worried look was back in place.  
"Katie, why are you out here?"  
I rolled my eyes, trying to pass it off.  
"Why do you think? I answered back to the teacher."  
"Well, that's not what Summer thinks. In fact, she's pretty worried about you."  
"How would you know? You weren't in there long enough to find out."  
He held out his hand, indicating a crumpled note. I picked it up, recognizing Summer's pink, gilt-edged notepaper, and her neat writing.  
Freddy. It said. When you go out there, I would like you to talk to Katie. Something's not right. She got sent out for crying when she leant on her arms. She has deep cuts. She says she got them by falling on glass, but she showed me the cuts, and they shouldn't be that deep. I think something's not right at home, as she came to my house last night as well as yours, and she seems to be anywhere apart from her home. Let me know what happened at recess. Summer. P.S. Zack wants to write something too.  
Yo, Freddy. Something's up with Katie. She was crying in class, and I've never seen her cry before. Let me know what's up with her as well, if you can find out. I know tact has never been your strong point, but if she won't tell Summer, her best friend then at least she'll tell you, Freddy. We all care about her.  
I finished reading the note, and looked up at him angry. I stood up.  
"So you've all been talking about me, have you?" I yelled. "You've all been thinking, 'Oh, poor Katie, we all feel sorry for her, so let's send the guy she's had a crush on since, like, forever, to give her a bit of pity and find out what's wrong! Let's have a nice nosy into her life, and spread rumors about her mom! WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, FREDDY JONES!"  
I stood up, catching a glimpse of the surprised look on his face. I'd said a lot more than I'd meant to, and all I wanted to do was get away from it all. I walked out of the main doors, and away from school. 


	4. Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Lilenimen: is this soon enough for you?  
  
Swimmerkitti: yay! I finally got a good review off you! *does little dance*  
  
Electricxrain: Eat, eat, eat! Food is important, especially yummy food. *goes to find ice-cream* mmmmmmm..........yummy food..........  
  
Waterbug7: there is no such thing as too many fanfictions! And no, he didn't know. But he does now!  
  
Quote: "The darkest hour is just before dawn."  
  
I ran, blindly, not knowing where I was going and not caring. At last I stopped, and looked up. I was on a bridge over a lake, a deep lake. The bricks were loose. Maybe this was it. Where I could put an end to it all. I had nothing. I unraveled my bandages, and flung them into the water. I ripped at the sore scabs, opening up the wounds where I had once before tried to put an end to it all. I watched as the blood ran down my arms. I remembered the night when all this had started.  
  
The girl walks through the door. "Hi, mom, I'm home!"  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean, why?"  
"Why do you bother to come home? We don't want you here."  
"`We`? Have you got a new boyfriend, mom?"  
"A boyfriend? I've got your dad."  
"But, mom. Dad died years ago."  
The girl's worried, now. She's beginning to cry.  
"Liar! You little bitch!"  
"Mom! Stop throwing things! Neighbors will come! They'll hear the noise, mom!"  
"You sneaky cow!"  
"Why, mom? Why?"  
"You killed your sister!"  
The girl's really upset now, the tears are pouring down her face.  
"I didn't, mom! It was an accident! Don't you remember? She fell!"  
"No, she didn't, bitch! You killed her, you...you...! You're no child of mine!!"  
The mom's getting more violent now, and the girl fears for her life.  
The mom gets a knife from the drawer, and hands it to the girl.  
"Here! Do us all a favor!"  
The mom then goes back to the kitchen, pulls out a bottle of vodka. Sitting at the table, she begins to gulp it down. The girl looks at the knife in her hand. She knows what she has to do.  
She raises the knife, and lowers it, slowly, aiming for her wrist.  
  
Roughly I pull one of the bricks from the wall, tearing the skin round my nails, not caring. I start to climb onto the edge...  
"Katie!" 


	5. Dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one.  
  
Reviews! Reviews! I, Bob and Cole, shall answer them.  
  
Larien-Numenesse: You are great too! And I'm not telling you anything, you have to  
  
read it and find out!  
  
Electricxrain: Merry Christmas to you, too!  
  
MarySueH8er: T/y for the explanation. I've tried making this chappie double spaced,  
  
dunno if it's worked, though.  
  
Lilenimen: hyper is good! Last time I was hyper I attempted to dye my hair, made a  
  
mess and my mom came home. Good experience, though not one I'd like to repeat. I  
  
value my life too much.  
  
ShortStuff1: That sounds like a McDonalds ad! "I'm Loving It". No offence, though.  
  
Carmelita: *gasp*  
  
For a couple of minutes all I could hear was the sound of his heartbeat. I  
  
sighed, knowing that he would never return those words to me, and I started to walk  
  
away, not daring to think about how I would face him in school tomorrow. I was  
  
almost off the bridge, when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I turned around slowly  
  
to face him, and our lips met in a single, heart-stopping kiss. I put my arms around  
  
him, and we kissed again, for longer. It was rough, but our lips tingled with  
  
electricity, and I could feel sparks, hot, sharp, sparks. I remembered all my friends  
  
talking about how gentle their boyfriends were, and how sweet, and I knew that  
  
although Freddy was sweet, and gentle, when we kissed he was given over to passion.  
  
(A/N – Tell me if that's too OTT). I wondered if this meant that we were going out  
  
now? I began to feel dizzy at the thought.  
  
"Freddy." I said, breaking away. "I have to sit down."  
  
A look of shock came over his face, as I nearly fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn, Katie." Breathed Freddy, in surprise. "What the hell have you done to  
  
your arms?"  
  
I looked down, and giggled at the sight of blood pouring down my arms. "I  
  
don't know!" I laughed. "Guess!"  
  
"Do you have your cell-phone with you?" he asked, but I couldn't answer, as I  
  
was in hysterics. He went through my bag, and found my cell. It had my favorite  
  
cover on it, the one with the Daisy-Rock bass guitars on it. He quickly punched in a  
  
number.  
  
"Hello? Ambulance, please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up, opened my eyes, blearily. Everything was spinning, and the walls, the  
  
ceiling, so bright...  
  
I closed my eyes again and reached for my bass, but it wasn't there. I tried to  
  
Collect my senses.  
  
Hear...what could I hear...?  
  
I could hear...chattering...wheels of...trolleys? I could hear gentle breathing beside  
  
me, and my favorite song was playing, "Substitute" by The Who. I smiled,  
  
remembering hearing it from the first time in class with Dewey...for the second time  
  
with Freddy...Freddy!  
  
I strained to remember what had happened, but all I could remember was a  
  
bridge...a brick...Freddy. I carried on focusing on my senses.  
  
Taste...what could I taste...? I could taste...blood. Dried blood, around my  
  
mouth. Had I been in a fight? I could taste a sourer taste too, like antibiotics, or  
  
medicine. Where was I? I tried to remember again, but all I succeeded in getting was a  
  
headache.  
  
Smell? I couldn't smell much, apart from bleach, and hygienic cleaning  
  
stuff...was I in hospital? If I was, why were they playing "Substitute"? It fitted in,  
  
though...maybe I'd been in a fight on a bridge, got hit by a brick, Freddy had come  
  
and taken me to hospital! It didn't seem right though...could I feel anything that  
  
might help?  
  
I could feel sheets underneath one hand, yes, I was definitely in hospital. The  
  
only other time I'd been in hospital was to visit Freddy, he'd been in and out of  
  
hospital all his life. I remember, when he was ten he'd been playing on his own and  
  
somehow broken both legs. No-one knew how he'd done it, and Freddy had always  
  
refused to say. I'd been right at his side when they'd found him, because I'd found  
  
him first, and called home with my new cell-phone, I'd just been given it for  
  
Christmas, when Freddy had been given a skateboard, which he'd lost that day. I'd  
  
been with him all the way, and although he'd been in "excruciating pain" according to  
  
the doctor, he'd never cried once.  
  
I smiled, grateful for that little trip down Memory Lane, but it was time to get  
  
back to figuring out why I was in hospital. What could I feel with my other hand?  
  
Someone else's hand...warm...holding mine tight, as though they were afraid  
  
to let go. Could it possibly be...mom? After all these years could she possibly have  
  
realized how much she cared? Could she have come to tell me that she'd realized the  
  
error of her ways, that she was prepared to give up the drink for me? That she  
  
wouldn't encourage my naughty habits anymore, that she would tell the police about  
  
that man that gave me my...my secret?  
  
I opened my eyes, quickly, not caring anymore about the light, and turned to  
  
see the figure beside me, blinking a couple of times to get them in focus.  
  
"Katie!" said the figure. "You're awake!" 


	6. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one.  
  
"Freddy," I said weakly, not managing to hide the disappointment in my  
  
voice. "Hi. Where am I?"  
  
He put my hand down gently, looking nervous.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." he stammered. "I shouldn't be here, I should have gone  
  
home...I didn't mean to be rude...I'm very sorry...I'll go now..." He turned to leave,  
  
and I felt a lump rising in my throat.  
  
"No!" I called out, using all my energy. It came out as a shout, and half the  
  
hospital turned to look.  
  
"No." I said, in a quieter voice. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to leave. Please  
  
stay. For me."  
  
He smiled, and I could see that he was happier. He sat back down.  
  
"Ok. I'll stay."  
  
I managed a weak smile. Although I was genuinely pleased that Freddy was  
  
here, I was upset that my mom wasn't. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised,  
  
though, all you had to do was look at my school records, check the Parent's Evenings,  
  
the P.C.A. to see how much she was there for me. Never, never in all my life. Once  
  
I'd felt like she was there for me, she'd actually noticed me, but really all I was to her  
  
was some moneymaking scheme. Now that I refused to do that, now that I'd grown up  
  
and realized what I'd been, now that I was...myself, she had flung me aside like  
  
a...a...bill. That's all I was. Something that now cost her money, instead of making it.  
  
I shook my head, hard, to clear those thoughts out of my head, and turned to focus on  
  
Freddy beside me.  
  
"So," I said. "How come I'm here?"  
  
A look of surprise came over his face, which he tried to hide. "You...you  
  
don't remember anything?"  
  
"No." I said, deadpan, kidding him. "Who am I?"  
  
He looked shocked, the look on his face was priceless. I laughed, for a few  
  
minutes managed to forget my past.  
  
"Yeah, you dork, course I remember who I am! I just don't remember last  
  
night, and how I got here!"  
  
"Well..." said Freddy, blushing madly. "We...we were kissing."  
  
I...I was speechless. Thoughtless. Then all my thoughts came flooding in at  
  
once.  
'HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER THAT?!?!? All my life I've been  
  
waiting for my first kiss, with Freddy, no other, and now that it's finally happened I  
  
can't even remember it! How the HELL did that happen?'  
  
"Hold it." I said, quietly. "If we were...you know...then how come I'm in  
  
hospital?"  
  
"Well..." Freddy continued. "All of a sudden you sank to the floor, and you  
  
were bleeding. All down your arms."  
  
'DAMN! I remember! I remember it all!' All my memories came flooding  
  
back at once, and I remembered everything. Everything apart from the one thing I  
  
wanted to remember more than anything. The kiss.  
  
I put my head in my arms, and started sobbing, quietly. Freddy didn't seem to  
  
know what to do, and patted me awkwardly on the back. I wiped my eyes and sat up.  
  
"Um, Katie?"  
  
"What, Freddy?"  
  
"You know how you've been asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, can I ask you one? An important one?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Promise to tell me the truth? I...I couldn't take it if you lied to me, Katie."  
  
"Um, ok. I promise." I said, outwardly looking concerned, but inwardly  
  
screaming, as I knew exactly what he was going to ask me.  
  
Tentatively, Freddy moves one hand from the warm denim of his jeaned thigh.  
  
His searching fingers stop at my wrist, slowly lifting the hospital gown away from my  
  
skin.  
  
"How did they really happen? And I don't want any of this crap about a  
  
bike, Katie, I've known you forever, and I know you don't have a bike. A  
  
skateboard, yes, but not a bike."  
  
Isn't it funny that all this time it's only Freddy that's figured out that I was  
  
lying? Summer and Zack thought something was up, but they couldn't tell. Maybe I  
  
put that in my story on purpose, to see how well people knew me, to see who'd be the  
  
first to figure out I was lying. Maybe I enjoy playing sick little games. Maybe not...  
  
I decide to buy some time.  
  
"I'll tell you Freddy, but in return you have to tell me what happened that day  
  
that you broke both your legs. Ok?"  
  
He laughed, amazed that I even remember that day.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you..."  
  
R&R! And here's a sneaky peek at what's up next.  
  
"Here's something to remember, Freddy..."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"We're going to the police."  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. AfterThoughts

Disclaimer: yaddy, yaddy, yah, same as always.  
  
Reviews will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to **Sian,** for forcing me to update!  
  
So, here we go! go! go!  
  
Some secrets are best left untold  
  
For like a dangerous beast  
  
There's no telling what they might do  
  
Once they are unleashed  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
"I'll tell you Freddy, but in return you have to tell me what happened that day  
  
that you broke both your legs. Ok?"  
  
I laughed, amazed that she even remembers that day.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you..." I say. "Imagine this..."  
  
"It's about three o clock, on Christmas Day, and here in America it's a  
  
beautiful day. And for me, on my brand-new skateboard, it's perfect. So I'm skating  
  
around, practicing how to go down the road without falling off, that sort of thing,  
  
when all of a sudden, and this is gonna sound really weird, but all of a sudden, I can  
  
do it. I'm not showing off, it's just how I am. Like, remember when we learned  
  
_Back in Black,_ by AC/DC that time? I just got that straight away, no trying. Well,  
  
that's how it was with the skateboard. Just like that. I could do it. So I was fine,  
  
honestly I was, it was just natural, when all these 14 year olds came round the corner,  
  
on _their_ skateboards. Now, me being the little rich kid, I obviously had the best  
  
fing skateboard money could buy. And, they being big scruffy bullies, they  
  
obviously had dumb-ass cheapo crappy stolen ones. Do the math, Katie. Here you are,  
  
a tough 14 year old, and here's this 10 year old kid with the best skateboard ever.  
  
What do you do? Get it off him, that's what. Only, these idiots considered themselves  
  
'clever', better than the rest. They figured if they just grabbed my skateboard then  
  
obviously they'd get in trouble, wouldn't they, cause I'd go running home to  
  
mommy. So they started sucking up to me, telling me how brilliant I was. And then  
  
they invited me to join their club. It was a brilliant club, they said. But to get in it, I  
  
had to do a dare. They'd all done it, they said. So obviously, me being the same kid I  
  
am, wasn't gonna be outdone by a bunch of 14 year olds. So I got onto the skateboard,  
  
and I basically said, 'Hit me. I can do anything.' So they dared me to go down  
  
Beaker's Hill, remember it, Katie? That massive steep hill, where all the cars came  
  
_speeding_ down it. Well, I went down the hill, broke both my legs, and you know  
  
the story from there."  
  
"Wow, Freddy." She said, softly. "I...I never guessed. How come you never  
  
told anyone?"  
  
"Cause I was ashamed. Cause I'd failed."  
  
"We-e-ell..." said Katie, slowly, like she was really thinking. "You know how  
  
I couldn't remember that kiss we had?"  
  
"Yeah..." I said, trying to figure out where she was going with this.  
  
""Here's something to remember, Freddy..." and she leaned forward and  
  
kissed me gently on the lips. She went back, but I took hold of her, and pulled her in  
  
for another, longer, kiss.  
  
The other two previews are for the next two chapters, which, incidentally are gonna  
  
be the last.  
  
**A/N: does anyone know why a Mary-Sue is called a Mary-Sue? I need an answer, and proof. If you're the first person to tell me _and_ get it right, you get the next two chapters dedicated to you, and a guest appearance in my other story, _Attack of the Pod People_. So get reviewing!  
**  
Nanners-77: This chapter is a lot longer, and it was meant to be the last one! Now I've realized I need two more chapters just to get it finished! AND an epilogue,  
  
Electricxrain: I hope you're not saying that my story is not good. pouts  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: more! I need more! Ice-cream!!!  
  
Lilenimen: wow, bouncing off the walls _literally?_ I totally have to try that!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I'm working on it!  
  
Lucy: Updated!  
  
Lilenimen: hold on, did you review twice?  
  
RockinBassGurl: you really like the word rocking, and I think too that it's a totally rocking word, lol!  
  
mellowyellow36: sorry, you lost me with the whole zack thing.  
  
Mel15: you made me cry by saying that I made you cry!  
  
HermioneGirl3: I ALWAYS try to leave people hanging.  
  
MyDivinest: No, I mean Ken from F4, which is a famous band, apparently. 


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: oh, for goodness' sakes, do you _really_ think that I own everything? If you do, you must be dumber than I thought.  
  
**_Sian_** _forced_ me to dedicate this chapter to her as well, even though _I_ wanted to dedicate it to someone cool...oh well, can't think of anyone, so **_Sian_**? I guess this one's for you as well.  
  
Also, I guess no one knows why a Mary-Sue is called a Mary-Sue. Ah, well. If you know and haven't told me yet, then TELL MEEEE!  
  
Also, if you want a **guest appearance** in _this_ story, then review or email me (soopadoopaloopahotmail.com) telling me why you should have a **guest appearance**. I'll still be keeping the story serious, though. You might just be a nurse, or someone.  
  
Here – vote on this. Should I kill Katie in later chapters?!?  
  
Sorry to disappoint you all, but this isn't a proper chapter! It's just me, being bored and writing to you all.  
  
My friend was being mean to me today, saying that I drugged Freddy, had a baby with him, then forced him to marry me to support the baby. Yes, **_Sian_**, I AM mentioning you _again_! I see you just can't stay out of my chapters!  
  
This is really pointless, isn't it? Oh well. I'm bored, and I can keep this up for a while longer.  
  
Let's have a vote! Who's cuter, Freddy, Zack or Billy?  
  
I already know four votes, lol. **_I VOTE FREDDY!!!!_** That is just the truth, though, Freddy is just the best.  
  
**_Sian_**'s gonna vote Billy, I bet.  
  
Punk-Frog-Girl, aka Katie, aka Freddy (don't ask unless you know) (hold on, if you know you won't need to ask) (well, don't ask anyway) PFG, (Punk-Frog- Girl) (Hold on, I'm overdoing it with the brackets, aren't I?) Any ways, she's with me on the Freddy thing.  
  
And Nadge, our kick-ass lead guitarist, is totally gonna go for Zack.  
  
What else shall I go on about? My chaotic life? This lunch-time? Yeah, why not?  
  
This lunch-time we all went to the picnic benches. Then we had to suffer being yelled at while my friend had a fit. Why, you ask? Or don't you ask? Either way I'm gonna tell you...  
...because she saw an article in K! (Kerrang) (Damn, I'm bracketing again) (Oh, well :p) anyways, because she saw this article in K! about Dani Filth snogging Vilde Vallo, or whatever that dude from Him is called. (Don't review me with the correction – I totally couldn't care less.)  
  
This is fun, isn't it?  
  
Not!  
  
Also, I pushed my friend into the aisle on the bus (Yes, **_Sian_**, you're here _again_.) (I need to get some new friends) (lol) ANYWAY, I'm gonna answer your reviews then go. I'm sure you'll all be very happy to hear it. If you lasted this far. :S  
  
ANYWAYS  
  
REVIWERS! I love you all! REALLY I DO!  
  
Electricxrain: you said, and I quote "electricxrain 2004-04-25 6 Signed NOT GOOD! waves arms around frantically NOT NOT GOOD! Keep it comin'!"   
SO THERE! And also, give me my Freddy back! Or I'll burn your Lost Boys, burn them all!!!  
  
BlackFloyd03: which would be better: longer chapters or faster updating? Faster updating of course! See, if I do longer chapters I'll take five times as long to update. And you wouldn't want that, would you? No, you wouldn't!  
  
HermioneGirl: does this count as updating?  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Thanks for the ice-cream! I'm assuming it's _Carte Dor Triple Chocolate_! Only the best, obviously. Or possibly Thornton's _Chocolate Heaven_. Or even...........nah, I'll stop that now.  
  
Lilenimen: the more you review, the more reviews I have!  
  
AND LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
SIGING OUT  
  
Wyverna – hyper! 


	9. Suffer No More

_Notes:_ **This is the last chapter. There will be a sequel. Now, enjoy!**

_Reviews:_ Here they are!

Alissa: I did get bored, but now I'm not. So don't have a fit. :-P

Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thank you! I _love_ stuff that makes no sense; it's like me!

kittygalmeow: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! The guest appearance is no longer possible, but if I can I will give you one in one of my other fics, ok?

Officer BudBabe: Of course, Freddy is the hottest thing on this earth!

rupertsgirlie: No, _this_ is the end of the story!

Iluvmovies: Yay! Go Freddy!

t dot chick: glad you like it, keep on reviewing!

Marcy Bayd: Thanks for the review!

Demon gal: Sorry, but Katie _is_ gonna die! Muahahahahaaaaa!

electricxrain: Go, my flying monkeys, go! flying monkeys go steal Freddy and bring him back to me Now he is mine, all mine! Yaaaaaaaay!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Yah, sure, I'll pay. Here's $50! I'm from England, so I don't know how much that is. Is it like, £25? I dunno. And I'm still hungry! Let's have Ben 'n' Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!

Hermione Girl3: Yeah. I have a thing for drummers, like my current crush at home, he's called Micky, he's totally cute, and he's a drummer! And I MUST kill Katie, to eliminate all my competish!

lil eimeim: Myaha! I have your name right! And I agree, Freddy is the hottest thing ever!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own SoR, or the song. A cookie for you if you can tell me the title, and who it's by!

_Freddy's POV_

She nestles into me, my arm around her. Keeping her warm, keeping her safe. But from what? I have to know. I don't want to - I know it will spoil this perfect moment. But unfortunatly, it's something that has to be done.

"So," I say, softly. "I've kept my part of the deal, now you keep yours." I feel her stiffen,

"Oh, it was nothing really."

"Come on, Katie! You don't cut yourself over nothing. Look, don't tell me everything if you don't want, just please explain the scars." She roughly turns away.

"I told you. It was nothing."

"But Katie, I-" She turns suddenly, lashing out, smashing a vase in her anger.

"OUT! JUST GET OUT!" The nurse comes in.

"I think it's best if you leave, sir."

"But-" I try to protest, but I get herded out. I cast one last longing look at Katie, but she stonily meets my gaze. I turn away, all the fight gone out of me, and quietly leave. I know something's gonna happen tonight, and I'll probably never see her again. She'll be sent away, or something. I listen to the lyrics of the tacky song playing.

_And I tried to compromise_

_But you kept telling all these lies_

_Now I don't get to say my last goodbyes_...

The singer could be reading the lyrics of my heart. Goodbye, Katie. Goodbye.

_Katie's POV_

I blink rapidly as Freddy walks out of the room, holding back tears. He doesn't care really - nobody does. He only wants me to tell him so he can be told "well done, you did the right thing" and I can be sent off to some asylum, where they'll give me 'help'. I look back at him, leaving quietly. I blow one last kiss after him, the tears silently pouring down my face. I look at the smashed vase, and it feels like my heart - broken into pieces. I pick up one of the fragments, hearing my mom's words echoeing through my head.

"You know what you have to do....."

I lift the china shard high above me with both hands, and thrust it deep into my heart. I will suffer no more.


End file.
